Starting Out
PART I When you start out, you want to explore the map and find water. If you did, That's Great! Next, go mine until you have a decent bit of iron ore and copper ore. Place your energy core down and craft a furnace and a stove. Place them directly next to the energy core. This way, you don't need to make wires to link it up. Now you need to set up oxygen. Make a water pump and place it down. Also make a Oxygen Generator and put it directly next to the O2 Gen. so the water pumps automatically to the O2 Gen. Now when you need O2, you can just go over the the O2 Gen! :) You probably have low stamina and you've sustained yourself on potatoes. Gather some plant fiber and mine for iron ore and sand. (You don't need iron but it's nice to have some on hand). Craft a bed and get your stamina up. After you've done that craft soil and start farming potatoes! PART II Now you have a temporary spot to stay in, you should either be on day 1 or 2 at the latest. Scout out for oil and mine for iron and copper. Craft a oil extractor and a fuel tank. Remember to place them Directly Next to each other. Craft 2 Flamethrowers and you have a pretty good weapons set up. Rebels are going to show up in large quantaties, so if you do not have another player's power core, Craft and place groups of solar panels near the area you've built in. ( Optional: You can craft auto-miners to get iron ore and copper ore automatically for you, but the process is slow. ) Craft 3-5 turrets and place them around the area. ( you can fortify them but keep their line of fire open.) . Wire them up to the solar panels and put ammo in them. You can make a ammo printer if you want for additional ammo. PART III BUILDING YOUR SPACE BASE Gather lots of materials. Rooms will take a decent amount of time and resources. Make a platform in space close to where the O2 Gen is. Build O2 tanks there and connect it to the Gen with pipes. Make sure the platform is Not touching the asteroid and there is no standing platforms where rebels can spawn. This is your Back Up O2 in case rebels destroy your Gen. ( You can also do this with oil and water ) Make a decent sized space where you can fit your suit station(s). The doors going into the Space Base should be around 2, so you don't lose O2 going out of the base. You might want to keep back up O2, Water and Oil inside you base just in case your stuff on the asteroid gets attacked. It is safer to keep turrets every room just in case if your base touches the asteroid or if your base is large enough that rebels spawn inside. Remember to go solar and have huge grids of them if you want to smoothly run your base. Rebels can't destroy walls so remember to fence your oil, O2 and water supplies in. Clean your base or spiders will start getting attracted to it! Category:Tutorial